


Tony Stark x Plus-sized Reader AU

by buriednurbckyrd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plus-sized!reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, business world au, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: I can't think of a better title for this, but if I do I'll change it.***Reader and Tony have been dancing around each other for a long time.  She thinks it's just a game between them, Tony has other ideas.





	Tony Stark x Plus-sized Reader AU

As the meeting ended and the attendees slowly filed out, she began to shut down her laptop and pack up her things. A feeling of satisfaction made her grin, she was very good at her job. The door to the conference room clicked shut, but she didn't look up. Steve and Natasha had both extended invitations to celebrate the end of the week which she had politely declined. Pepper had been on her ass for days leading up to the meeting and the stress she managed so well was starting to crack through her carefully built walls. The last thing she wanted was to deal with crowds of people, whether they be in a restaurant or a bar. Food and alcohol could be enjoyed in the quiet serenity of her apartment. Still in her own little bubble, she didn't realize that she wasn't alone. 

“I could fire you.” He said, startling her out of her revery. 

“Mr. Stark?” He was leaning against the door, watching her with a smirk. The look on his face was slightly predatory and as always, much to her great annoyance, he stirred up something inside of her. Something that somehow both wanted to submit and dominate. She arched a manicured brow at him. “What possible grounds could you have to terminate my employment?” The tone of her voice thrilled him, it always did. 

“As you've told me repeatedly, you don't date your bosses.” He crossed the room and stopped in front of her, bordering on intruding into her personal space. “I could remove that pesky little obstacle.” She didn't reply at first, but he could almost see her brain at work. 

“This is a lawsuit just waiting to happen,” she finally said. “Your habit of asking me out when I've turned you down I don't even remember how many times, and this little conversation...” She slid her laptop into her bag “We'll just assume this is a playful hypothetical on your part. We wouldn't want anyone to think you were threatening me.” He caught her hand in his.

“Do you feel threatened?” Behind his confident mask there was a flicker of worry. Worry that he was actually totally mistaken and this game the two of them were playing was only one sided. Again, she didn't respond right away. Her long pause made him nervous, but she didn't let him squirm for too long. Relief flooded his body when her lips curved into a teasing grin. She reached out and tugged on his tie.

“I can say with absolute certainty, you are _so not_ a threat to me.” His hand went to the knot at this throat and he loosened it. 

“Am I really just wasting my time, Y/N?” He asked quietly. The question really gave her pause. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

“You're actually serious?” She asked incredulously. “You've been serious this whole time?” Tony rocked back on his heels and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“What made you think I wasn't serious?” Seeing her off kilter for the first time made him feel more at ease. His cocky smirk reappeared. 

“Tony, please,” she snorted. “Everyone knows your past. Put me in that line up and it wouldn't be difficult to see which one of these things is not like the others. I'm not your type.”

“Not my type? You're a beautiful, intelligent, infuriating woman. What part of that isn't my type?” 

“All right, let's put it another way,” she stepped up to him and his hands went to her hips. “Those women were roughly _half_ my size. Even if we assume that I believe you're honestly attracted to me, I don't think you could handle it.” She turned away from him and shoved the rest of her things into her bag. She figured that would be the end of their little encounter and gasped in surprise when he grabbed her from behind. 

“Do you feel what you do to me?” He demanded. She could feel the line of his hardened cock against her backside. “It's about time you began to take me seriously, _darling_ , because there is nothing funny about the way I feel about you.” His breath was hot at the back of her neck. “Attraction is easy, Y/N. You've had me half in love with you since about the third day you started working here, and it's been killing me.” 

“Tony...” She murmured. He spun her around and rested his hands on the table top, caging her in. 

“Don't speak of my intentions like I'm some sort of bored child idly playing with a toy,” His eyes blazed. “If this is a one sided unrequited thing, just say the word sweetheart, and it will end right here and now. I'll walk away and we'll be nothing more than work associates.” He dropped his head. “Just please, tell me one way or another so I can finally stop pining for you.” 

Her silence was deafening in his ears. With his heart thudding painfully in his chest he turned and started to walk away from her.

“Wait,” she called softly. “I'm sorry, Tony.” He closed his eyes. “If I had known how you really felt...” He felt her hand rest on his shoulder. “I'm not great at this kind of thing, okay? I assume it's all a game because it's safer.” He swallowed hard.

“So what are you saying, then?” His voice cracked a little. She stepped around him, looking up into his eyes. 

“I'm saying I feel the same way. And I swear to god, Tony, I'm not going to be some one night stand so if you're fucking with m-” He cut her off with a fierce kiss. Gentle, but passionate. He wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her close. She made a low sound in her throat, melting into the kiss, relaxing against his body. When he pulled away from her lips, he cupped her cheek. 

“I want you, Y/N.” He told her. “Not for one night. We'll probably drive each other full on crazy within a month, but god help me I'm willing to jump into the insanity if I get to do it with you.” She smiled and bit her lip. 

“I'd ask, why me? But I just don't care right now.” She took his tie into her hands and let the silk run through her fingers. “Take me home, Tony.” 

…

The trip to Tony's lavish penthouse was a blur of hands and mouths. She could barely react to the display of wealth when his lips were attached to her pulse point. Somewhere along the way, the pins were tugged from her neat and professional bun, and he fisted his hands in her hair. Tony nipped at her neck, drawing a gasping moan from her.   
“I can't promise I'm going to be able to draw this out, sweetheart...” He panted, removing his tie. Y/N was busy undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

“I've busted my ass for the past week,” she said. “I don't have the patience to make this some kind of wild marathon tonight. Just. Fuck. Me.” With a wild growl Tony yanked the zipper down the back of her dress while she kissed and licked down his neck and chest. She shimmed out of her clothing revealing all the glorious curves Tony had been dreaming about for months, if not years. 

“Oh, baby, these are magnificent.” He groaned and cupped her full breasts, thumbing her nipples. “You're so fucking beautiful Y/N.” She pushed down the urge to cover herself, focusing on the way his eyes drank her in. Even in their frenzied state, he managed to make her heart ache from tenderness. The praise falling off his lips was sincere, and his hands didn't shy away from any of the parts of herself she found less than desirable. 

“Take me to bed.” She purred, confidence building with every touch. 

“Oh hell yes...” He lead her to his bedroom, the two of them stumbling several times, refusing to take their hands off of each other. When her butt hit mattress her hands went straight for his belt, ripping it through the loops. 

“I need you inside of me, now!” She fumbled a bit undoing his pants, hands shaking in her excitement. She let out a shrill little scream when he literally ripped her panties off of her. 

“I feel like I'm gonna explode, darlin',” he drawled. “I don't want to hurt you...” 

“You won't, trust me,” She guided his hand between her legs so he could feel how wet she was for him. 

“Fuck. Shit. Hold on.” He fished blindly in his bedside table, holding up a condom triumphantly. She took plucked it from his fingers and tore it open, trying to keep steady as she rolled it over his erection. She could feel him throb in her hand. 

“Okay, okay, fuck me Tony, come on baby...” He slid into heat, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to start off slow, knowing his control was right on the edge. 

“Oh my- Fuck you feel amazing!” He didn't move at first, just basked in the feeling of being inside of her, of being surrounded by her. She wiggled her hips and whined. “Jesus. I'm _really_ not going to last long. It's too good, you're so tight, shit!” He rolled his hips and thrust into her harshly, pulling a loud cry from her lips. 

“Harder, Tony!” She dug her nails into his back, the sharp sting making the pleasure that much sweeter. Unable to ignore her pleas, he fucked her at a brutal pace. He buried his face in her soft breasts, nipping and sucking at her skin, leaving a scattering of dark bruises behind. When he felt himself rapidly approaching his climax he reached between them, searching for her clit. 

“I'm getting cl-close,” he stuttered, nearly breathless. “I want you there with me.” 

“Right there!” She wailed. He rubbed sloppy circles over the bundle of nerves, too far gone to worry about technique. 

“Come on baby, come for me… Come on my cock...” He ordered, loosing his rhythm. 

“Oh god, Tony! I-I-I'm coming, fuck!” Her back arched and her thighs trembled. He felt her go impossibly tighter around him and he was done for. With one final thrust he growled through his orgasm, biting into the soft flesh of her shoulder. Utterly spent, he collapsed on top of her, panting and shaking. He could hear her heart racing and it made him smile. 

“Wow.” She said. 

“Yeah.” He replied. Y/N started to giggle. He pushed up on his elbows and cocked an eyebrow. “What's so funny?” 

“Oh god, nothing! I just-” she broke off, trying to stop the laughter bubbling up in her throat. “I think you broke my brain.” She finally managed to say. Tony snorted. 

“Well that's definitely a compliment.” He pulled out of her with a slight wince at the sensitivity, carefully removing the condom and disposing of it. It was then that he realized he hadn't even gotten his clothes all the way off. Y/N still had her bra on. “We were kind of in a rush, huh?” She giggled again and pushed herself up on her elbows.

“I wouldn't change a thing.” She said. Her hair was a tangled mess and the makeup she had worn to work was smudged all over her face. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tony pulled her in for a gentle kiss. 

“Me neither.” A grin slowly formed on his face.

“Oh no, what's with the look?” 

“Nothing, nothing… Just that not only did I _handle_ you, I also 'broke your brain'.” Y/N laughed.

“I kind of wish I could argue with you just on principle, but I can't deny it.” She scratched her nails lightly over his chest, and a shiver went through him. “But I _wrecked_ you too.” 

“Oh I most definitely saw the face of god. Looked a lot like me, actually.” She shook her head and chuckled. 

“Tony Stark is many things,” she sighed. “Humble is not one of them.” He cupped the back of her head and rested his forehead against hers. 

“You know you love me.” He murmured. 

“You know what? I think I really do.” She rubbed her nose against his. “I think I have for a long time.”


End file.
